Eden Rising Wiki
Main Categories About the Game Eden Rising is a mix of cooperative tower defense and open world exploration game. You are an explorer stranded on the alien world of Eden. In order to prepare for sieges, you have the ability to craft traps, turrets, weapons, and armor. By exploring the different biomes and collecting materials in the open world of Eden, you can discover additional crafting technologies. The world is populated with hostile monsters and environmental hazards. Traps and turrets can be used to fight enemies in both sieges and in the open world, with many encounters requiring strategy and teamwork to overcome. The game was developed by Canadian studios Nvizzio Creations and Meridian4. The game was released in Early Access via Steam for Microsoft Windows on May 17, 2018, with a full game on May 17th 2019. The full game launched as a free to play game with two expansions available at launch. The free-to-play version only grants access to tier one tech trees and only some areas in the world. These can be unlocked by purchasing the Eden Rising: Ascendant Edition which grants access to all areas and all tech trees except for crystal weapons which can be accessed by purchasing Eden Rising: Crystal Weapons Pack. __TOC__ = Backstory = The war between two alien forces has been dormant for millennia. Until now. Your arrival has awakened the violent feud between the creatures of Eden and the ancient machines, the Crucibles. Dying from the poisonous alien atmosphere, players are saved by an entity known as The Steward. In return for their lives and new powers, they are asked to defend and restore each of the ancient Crucibles located in the world from sieges of hostile monsters. Monsters attack from one or more lanes leading to the Crucible and make their way towards the center. If the Crucible is destroyed, the siege is failed and players must start the siege over. Sieges escalate in difficulty as more are successfully completed and reward players with upgrades, increased power used to place more defenses, and new technologies for crafting. = The World = Eden is an ancient alien, living world that lies outside the known universe. It is littered with ancient ruins, jutting peaks, and strange flora. On the shore of its vast, sulfurous ocean sits the Valley of the Ascendants. Here, towering fungi dominate a landscape sandwiched between craggy rock faces, while Eden’s aggressive denizens lurk in the high, turquoise grass. At the heart of the valley is a great Crucible, one of the massive machines of a vanished alien empire. The Medusa is Eden’s first line of defense. Its high mobility and curiosity make it the perfect pioneer for creating colonies across the land, making them the most abundant creature of Eden. Their eggs absorb stimuli from their surroundings, allowing them to adapt to the vagaries of any region. They become hyper-aggressive after reproducing and fiercely defend against any interlopers. As you complete sieges, defeat new foes and harvest new materials crafting recipes and cores are unlocked. __FORCETOC__